This invention relates to storage devices and carrying systems for articles, such as reusable foldable shopping bags an more specifically to articles that may be collapsed and folded into a storage pocket located on the external surface of the article and then attached to other storage pockets using attachment rings and loops that are sewn into the storage pockets.
With the ever-increasing need and desire to be environmentally-friendly, grocery stores, department stores and the like are now offering canvas or other fabric bags for use in lieu of paper or plastic bags. However, oftentimes customers simply forget to bring the reusable bags with them to the store or decide to leave the reusable bags at home, opting to use the more convenient paper or plastic bags provided by the store. This is due to the fact that reusable bags are often too small for practical use and/or inconvenient to store and carry, especially when multiple bags are needed.
This problem also occurs with other foldable articles, such as ponchos, wind breakers, an article of clothing, pants, shirts, etc., that need to be compactly stored and easily carried for convenience.
Therefore, a need exists for a carrying system that will allow a user to easily store and/or carry multiple shopping bags or other articles, such as clothing, ponchos, windbreakers, etc., while not in use.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Pat. No.(U.S. unless stated otherwise)InventorIssue/Publication Date2007/0108240BergerMay 17, 2007D383,903KopelSep. 23, 19975,472,280RittmasterDec. 05, 1995D358,024WilsonMay 09, 19955,399,020ChengMar. 21, 19955,152,612ShoemakerOct. 06, 19925,131,513GossageJul. 21, 19925,009,516GeeckApr. 23, 19914,085,873SchweitzerApr. 25, 19782,532,778MintzesDec. 05, 1950